Junta Privada
by Venegal
Summary: Leon y Chris, solos en una oficina privada, que estaran haciendo juntos tan tarde ? Si les gusta haganmelo saber, para escribir mas cosas en el futuro.


Leon entro a la oscura oficina abriendo la puerta lentamente. "Chris de-..." Su rostro se sonrojo lentamente y su boca quedo abierta ante lo que yacía frente a él. Reclinado contra su escritorio, con unas esposas colgando de sus dedos. Chris recibió a Leon portando pantalones y botas negras como su única prenda. Los masivos músculos de su pecho y su abdomen en contraste con la baja luz de la oficina privada. Leon involuntariamente retrocedió, cerrando la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para intentar reabrirla, pero en cuanto su mano toco la perilla otra mano estaba sosteniendo su muñeca.

La presencia detrás de el tomo su brazo izquierdo de manera sutil y lo coloco a su espalda. "Lo siento Leon. Pero tengo ordenes de interrogarte." Oprimió su brazo aún más, y aproximo su rostro al cuello de Leon. "Y se me sugirió..." Su mano libre se deslizo lentamente entre las piernas de su prisionero. "Que debería inspeccionarte a fondo." Su mano entro entre las prendas y el pantalón de Leon, tomando el miembro escondido debajo de la tela negra, masajeando la punta con su pulgar. El prisionero gimió y sus respiros se aceleraron, se mantuvo inmóvil sus pies intentaron moverse desesperadamente dentro de sus tenis, mientras cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse e impedir darle satisfacción a Chris. Pero su rostro solo se sonrojo más y su frente sudaba en excitación cuando sentía los respiros cálidos de Chris en su cuello.

Leon uso su mano aun libre y sujeto la muñeca de Chris que lo masajeaba e intento en vano quitárselo de encima. Pero era inútil resistirse a la verdad, Leon quería esto, sentir las manos de Chris explorar su cuerpo, tocarlo íntimamente y dejar que lo usara de formas tan viles. Chris deslizo la chamarra de cuero de Leon revelando una camisa negra con una funda para el arma, la cual desabrocho y puso a un lado. Los ojos de Leon se abrieron repentinamente cuando escucho unas cadenas pequeñas agitarse detrás de él. "Eres formidable Leon, te has resistido hasta ahora." Chris susurro al oído de su prisionero. "Tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas."

Tomo el otro brazo de Leon y lo puso a su espalda, terminando de esposar ambas manos. Arrastro a Leon hacia su escritorio, el cual estaba completamente despejado. Leon yacía con sus manos detrás de el y su espalda baja contra el escritorio. Chris sonrió momentáneamente al ocurrírsele una idea cruel. Se agacho y tomo el cuchillo que Leon escondía bajo su chaqueta, y se aproximó. El otro abrió sus ojos en terror y duda, deseando no haber bajado la guardia antes. Apunto el cuchillo hacia el rostro de Leon y lo bajo lentamente, poniendo a Leon nervioso haciendo que sujetara la orilla del escritorio con fuerza.

Apuñalo el cuchillo en la camisa, pero Leon no sentía nada, examino y vio que Chris solo atravesó la camisa en el pecho, y la deslizo lenta y eficazmente cortando solo la camisa sin si quiera tocar la piel. Al terminar puso el cuchillo a un lado y abrió la camisa revelando un espectacular cuerpo, esculpido y tonificado a la perfección con algunas cicatrices de misiones previas. Chris se le aproximo y deslizo su lengua por el cuello del otro, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo. Leon gimió y miro a su manipulador mientras sentía su lengua fría saborear su piel, mordiendo su labio inferior al sentir los dientes del otro presionar contra su cuerpo. Se sintió tenso ante las manos de Chris que siguieron desnudándolo al abrir la hebilla de su cinturón y removiéndolo de sus pantalones. Los pulgares de Chris se encontraron en las caderas del otro, colocándose debajo de sus jeans pero arriba de su prenda interior.

"Veamos que secretos ocultas." Chris dijo de forma arrogante, jalando hacia abajo sus pantalones azules, dejándolo en su ropa interior, con su erección presionada hacia abajo por la prenda. Chris se le acerco y sus labios presionaron contra su miembro escondido debajo de la tela, tentando al otro quien respondió a los toques apretando con fuerza el escritorio detrás de él. Leon yacía con su boca abierta gimiendo en pasión y su cuerpo temblando en ansia, deseando que Chris dejase de tentarlo y lo desnudara por completo. Chris se levantó y miro a Leon, sin decir nada comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y al removerlo lo puso alrededor del cuello de Leon como collar, sujetándolo con fuerza, haciendo que el otro se excitara más. Chris sujetaba con fuerza el otro extremo del cinturón. "Veamos que puedes hacer."

Jalo a Leon con su cinturón y lo forzó de rodillas hacia el suelo, jalándolo de nuevo para ponerlo de frente contra su entrepierna. Chris desabrocho su pantalón y lo removió completamente junto con su prenda interior, exponiendo su erección frente al rostro de Leon. "No tenemos toda la noche novato." Le contesto el otro, con ansia, Leon solamente respiro profundo y abrió su boca, metiendo el miembro lentamente, tocándolo con su lengua alrededor. Humedeciendo y calentando el órgano aún más, lo saboreo por completo y lo hico respirar hondo mientras lo probaba y movía su cabeza hacia enfrente y atrás. Chris gimió mientras sostenía la punta del cinturón con una mano y con la otra jalaba la cabeza de Leon, metiendo su hombría más profundo dentro de su boca.

Solo había otra persona dentro de las oficinas de S.T.A.R.S con ellos, Jill quien se había quedado con Leon y Chris para terminar unos reportes. Chris había insistido trabajar en su oficina en privado, a la cual Leon ya llevaba adentro bastante. Jill despertó sobre un montón de reportes sin completar, mirando al reloj de la pared para ver que era la una de la madrugada. Se sintió furiosa al ver que Leon seguía en la oficina de Chris. Se dirigió a la puerta enfadada; "Par de holgazanes no sé por qué Wesker insiste que trabaje con ellos." Parada frente a la puerta levanto su puño a punto de tocar con fuerza.

"Oh Leon!" Jill se detuvo y se quedó perpleja ante lo que creyó haber oído. Se recargo contra la puerta para escuchar, queriendo saber que estaba pasando. Leon tenía al miembro de Chris completamente en su boca, brindando a Chris un mundo de placer. El novato solo podía cerrar los ojos mientras que el otro tenía ambas manos en su cabeza y lo movía hacia frente y atrás. Su excitación estaba a punto de llegar a su tope, "No se te ocurra sacarlo de tu boca." Jill se sonrojo bastante al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, puso su mano entre su propia entrepierna y sus pupilas se encogieron al ver que se había excitado. Recargada contra la puerta siguió oyendo mientras empezó a deslizar sus dedos entre sus piernas y masajeaba mientras que se quito el uniforme lentamente desde arriba.

Chris y Leon seguían, ambos transpirando de la intensidad, uno con el miembro del otro profundo en su boca, humedeciéndolo mientras lo probaba. "Leon!" Chris dijo entre respiros sujetando al otro del cabello y siguió metiéndose más y más dentro de su boca. "Leon!" grito una vez más antes de venirse dentro de la boca del novato, sosteniéndolo fuertemente del cabello y dejando su semilla en su boca. Leon trago y sintió la sustancia tibia deslizarse por su garganta. Chris lo soltó pero ni siquiera lo dejo tomar un respiro. Tomándolo del hombro lo recargo en su escritorio, sostuvo su última prenda y se la arrebato de entre sus piernas.

"Ahora es mi turno." Chris le dijo al oído mientras metía su lengua en su oreja y masajeaba la erección de Leon lenta y suavemente, apenas tocándolo. Chris recargo a Leon contra el escritorio, poniendo su rostro contra la madera, y preparo su miembro, endureciéndolo de nuevo. Jill arrojo sus pantalones lejos, yacía solo en bragas y sostén negro. Tomo su pecho izquierdo y lo masajeo suavemente, poniendo sus labios y dientes suavemente sobre el mientras que su mano derecha yacía dentro de su húmeda entrada, dos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella. Estaba bastante excitada, pero debía apretar sus dientes con fuerza para evitar gritar de placer, no quería pensar en lo que Chris le haría si la descubriera.

Leon respiraba lento mientras Chris frotaba su erección contra su suave entrada. "Ahora viene lo mejor." Leon no se molestó en responder a sus burlas. Comenzó a entrar dentro del otro lentamente, haciendo que Leon levantara su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. Chris estaba sujetando las caderas del otro mientras entraba lentamente, su punta apenas adentro. Leon respiraba rápidamente al sentir como entraba dentro de el lentamente. Una vez adentro Chris permitió que Leon se ajustara a su medida, brevemente.

Leon inclino su cabeza hacia Chris, señalando que podía proseguir. El respondió de inmediato, jalando su miembro fuera y volviendo a meterlo con fuerza. Siguió ese ritmo, apretando sus manos en las caderas del otro moviéndose entre sus piernas. Abrió las piernas un poco más permitiendo que Chris entrara en el más rápidamente. Ambos suspiraban y sudaban en excitación, completamente perdidos en el momento.

Jill continuaba, escuchando los gemidos y gritos de ambos deseando tocarse aún más, y así prosiguió. Froto su dedo índice y su pulgar entre su punto más sensible y siguió masajeando sus pechos, imaginando estar entre ellos dos.

Chris se recostó en el escritorio, mientras que Leon se trepo sobre él. Chris mantuvo su erección mientras que el otro la deslizo dentro de sí mismo. Una vez adentro Leon se recostó sobre el otro y comenzó a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua y dientes, mientras que su cadera se levantaba y descendía sobre la entrepierna de Chris. Lo montaba al otro en un ritmo rápido pero duro permitiendo que Chris estuviese completamente dentro de él, mientras que el otro no podía hacer más que disfrutar mientras Leon jugaba con él. Se le ocurrió recompensar a Leon y tomo la erección del otro y rápidamente comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que el otro gimiera en placer.

Leon siguió así empujando hacia enfrente sus caderas moviendo a Chris con el aun dentro. Chris se levantó y mantuvo a Leon aun sobre él, y lo dejo proseguir sosteniendo su espalda con sus manos. Chris siguió el ritmo del otro, empujando hacia adentro con la fuerza de sus caderas. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y en plena éxtasis, Chris tomo a Leon por las caderas y volteo a Leon, ahora sus manos y espalda sobre el escritorio. El otro no paro y siguió entrando gritando el nombre de Leon una y otra vez. A su vez Jill seguía tocándose, suspirando el nombre de Chris imaginando que es a ella quien él está usando salvajemente. Leon gimió fuertemente ahora que Chris también tenía su miembro en sus manos y lo movía al paso que el entraba.

Con un último grito de éxtasis Chris termino dentro de Leon nuevamente, mientras que el otro cubrió la mano de Chris completamente al acabar. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, recargados uno contra el otro, intentando respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. Jill termino su propio ritual de placer pero al aclararse su mente se dio cuenta de que solamente estaba masturbándose en el suelo de su oficina, con sus superiores muy cerca. Sus piernas aun le temblaban y se mareo al pararse repentinamente. Intento sujetarse con algo en la pared pero no midió su distancia y resbalo terminando con la espalda en el suelo y la cabeza mirando al techo. "Demonios, ahora, se me tenían que dormir las piernas!" La perilla de la puerta giro y de ella salieron Chris y Leon apuntando sus armas al intruso, pero no esperaban encontrarse con esto. "Leon, tráela adentro."


End file.
